


End of mid-terms

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of mid-terms and the boys are having some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of mid-terms

Disclaimer: Not mine, and never will be. :( Summary: End of mid-terms and the boys are having some fun.

Warnings: This is my first time posting here. I hope I did it right. I hope you all enjoy. {{{{{hugs}}}}}

********************************************************************* 

**End of mid-terms**

By

Heather Thornburg

"Hey, Jim?" Blair called.

"What?" He asked sleepily. {Was the kid never going to come to bed?}

"Could you come down here a minute?"

"This had better be good, Sandburg," Jim called down as he rolled over to look at the clock. "It's three in the morning!"

"Please, man. I..uh..I could *really* use your help here."

The touch of panic in his lovers voice was enough to pull him out of bed. Grabbing his gun, he raced down the stairs, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Blair. He was hard-pressed not to laugh at the sight of the younger man, back pressed up against the sink, with a large sleek black panther pacing in front of him.

"Jim!" It came out to much like a squeak, so he cleared his throat. "Do something, man."

"Where do you think it came from, Chief?" Jim asked with a smile. Flicking the safety on his gun, he set it down on the counter.

"Where's he ever come from man? Your head," Blair replied exasperated. "Just...call 'im off, will ya?"

"And what were you doing when he popped up this time?"

"Nothing man." Flinching under the scrutiny of Jim's patented 'don't bullshit me' look, he continued, "Just making some tea."

"At three in the morning?"

"You *know* I have to finish grading these tests." Dropping his voice to a husky, seductive tone, Blair added, "Then I'm yours aaaallll weekend."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Lover. I promise. Now will you call your friend off?"

"What friend, Chief?" Pulling him into a hug, Jim gave him a chaste kiss, then headed back to bed. Glancing over his shoulder at the foot of the stairs, "Wake me when you come up."

@-@-@-

Two hours later, Blair finally finished grading the tests and quietly went up the stairs.

Stripping and climbing into bed, he was pulled onto his lover's chest. "I thought you were never going to come to bed, babe." Jim whispered, licking and sucking behind Blair's ear as his hand tangled in the long hair. Hearing a moan, he moved back enough to meet his lover's blue eyes, but not far enough to loose contact with the younger man. Ever concerned with his lover's needs, Jim asked, "You up to this, Blair?"

"Oh, man." He replied, taking Jim's hand and moving it to his growing erection. "What do *you* think, luv?"

"I think you have a swelling problem that needs some immediate attention," Jim said with a devilish grin. Rolling them over, he worked little licks and nips across Blair's chest. A deep gutteral moan errupted from the younger man as Jim pressed a love bite over Blair's heart. Before he moved onwards, the older man paused to admire the large red mark left by his handiwork. "Mine," He growled.

Continuing his exploration of his lover's body, Jim stopped to suck Blair's nipples into hard, aching buds, before continuing downward. Jim sighed in happiness at the silk over steel feeling of Blair's cock, as it slid past his lips. Moaning at the sensation, Blair grabbed at Jim's hair as he thrust deeper and deeper into his lover's hot mouth.

Jim went slow at first, massaging Blair's balls with his free hand, but once he started to thrust his hips upward, Jim released his cock. He then moved his tongue down to his lover's entance and dragged it up along his balls in lustful strokes, Repeating the motion several times, before he began to work the underside of Blair's cock, with long licks up and down the smooth shaft. Almost as soon as his lips closed around the head of his lover's cock, Jim felt Blair's balls tighten and a rush of cum flooded into his mouth.

Moving back up the bed, Jim cuddled Blair against his chest. Smilling in the darkness, Jim listened as Blair's heartbeat and breathing calmed into the familiar, gentle, rhythm of sleep. "Love you, Angel," Jim whispered before following his lover into unconciousness.

@-@-@-

Waking up, Blair rolled over, intending to snuggle closer to Jim, only to find himself alone in the big bed. Hearing a noise, his gaze turned towards the sight of his lover coming up the stairs carrying a food-ladened tray.

"Thought you were waking up." Jim said with a smile. "Hungry?"

Taking in the sight of Jim clad only in his boxers, he replied sultrily, "Yeah, luv. I think I could eat. But you're a little over-dressed."

"Eat now, play later, Chief. You haven't eaten anything since last night, and it's almost one."

"Only if you join me."

"Deal." Jim replied, setting the tray across Blair's lap, before crawling back in bed.

Picking up his ice tea, Blair sucked an ice cube into his mouth. Positioning the ice so that it was protuding from his lips, Blair slid his mouth down Jim's chest. With tender skill, he traced the dripping ice around Jim's rapidly-hardening nipples.

Moaning deep in his throat, Jim shivered from the initial shock of the cold. Turning down his tactile sense a notch, he relaxed, enjoying the sensation. 

Moving downward, Blair traced the ice around the rim of Jim's navel, watching the well-defined abdominal muscles ripple under the onslaught of the cold sensation. As he made his way towards his final destination, a wicked idea struck the younger man. While his still-cool lips skimmed across his lover's sweaty skin, Bliar carefully sucked the remanents of the cube to the back of his tongue.

When the icy-hot contrast that had become Blair's mouth finally enclosed his cock, Jim couldn't help but groan Blair's name in approval.

Keeping the ice cube in the back of his mouth, Blair teased him with it's coldness, then slowly made his way further down his lover's shaft, taking great care not to swallow the melting ice. Occasionally Blair swallowed the silky water that came from the cube as it dissolved in the heat of his mouth. As he used his throat muscles to tenderly massage the head of Jim's cock, he reveled in the series of moans his actions tore from his lover.

With his pleasure mounting, Jim's breathing intensified to heaving gasps that finally escalated into a harsh cry of Blair's name as he reached his peak. Pulling Blair up into an embrace, he kissed him, enjoying the combined taste of Blair and himself. "Love you, Blair."

"You do, huh?" Blair asked with a grin.

"Mmhmm. I love the way you look." He flipped them over, running a hand through his hair, luxeriating in the feel of the soft strands as they curled around his fingers like a living thing with a will of it's own.

"I love the way you smell, the way you taste." Licking his way down Blair's chest, tongue flicking into his navel, he enjoyed the taste that he could only describe as Blair.

"I love the way you feel." His hand followed the path his tongue had just taken, feeling his muscles rippling under his light touch.

Meeting Blair's gaze, his blue eyes were sparkling. "I love the way you smile. Like I'm the most precious thing around." 

"You are, big guy."

"I love the way you sound." Jim sighed as he rested his head on Blair's chest with a smile. "Your heart beating in time with mine."

Blue eyes met blue. "I love you. Everything about you. You complete me. You're my soul. I love you!!"

"You know, Jim." Blair began as he leaned up for a kiss, enjoying the slow exploration of tongues that followed. "You're like one of those Victorian mystery boxes. You open one and inside is another. Inside that one is another. Just when you think you've opened the last one, there's another, and another, and another.....I don't think I'll ever know everything about you." He finished with a loving smile.

"Maybe not, luv. But you'll have all the time in the world to try." 

-Finis- 


End file.
